Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus that cools storage chambers, such as a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber, using a refrigeration cycle device including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion mechanism, and an evaporator.
In recent years, a rapid cooling chamber has been additionally formed at one side of the refrigerating chamber or the freezing chamber such that some cool air in the refrigerating chamber or the freezing chamber is supplied to the rapid cooling chamber for rapidly cooling objects to be cooled in the rapid cooling chamber.
In conventional refrigerators, however, rapid cooling time is considerably long since some cool air in the refrigerating chamber or the freezing chamber is supplied to the rapid cooling chamber. Also, objects are cooled in a state in which the objects are fixed, with the result that the objects are not moved, and the rapid cooling is delayed.